GarouMUSH Glossary
This page is dedicated to the various slang and terminology used on the game. This list can also include such references as "a sense of peece", "The Bird", "KATANA!", or why there is beandip in the OOC Lounge, etc. Please fill this out! See also Useful Game Commands. = A = * Anruth: A garou that is without a sept at the moment, for whatever reason. This is not necessarily a bad thing, circumstances must be taken into account. A garou that wanders from one place to another of their own choice (like most Silent Striders) is just as anruth as one that has been banished from their home sept for crimes. * Apes: Derogatory in-character slang for humans, most commonly heard among Lupus-born, especially of Wilderness-centric Tribes. = B = * BAT: Short for Breed/Tribe/Auspice. Sometimes in the context of 'out of BAT', meaning a Garou who is attempting to learn a Gift that is not associated with his or her own Breed, Tribe or Auspice. = C = * CoGgie (Coggie): Lounge slang for a member of the Children of Gaia, usually applied to Garou not to kin. * Cubnap: To kidnap a cub, generally after a kinfetch relays their position, and hopefully before their First Change. = D = * = E = * = F = * Fang: Lounge slang for a member of the Silver Fangs, usually applied to Garou not to kin. * Fetch: See Kinfetch. * Floon: In general, a player's energy and desire to roleplay or for a roleplay related project. In specific, sometimes referring to their desire to roleplay a certain character or situation (i.e. "I have floon for my ahroun, but not so much for the theurge"). * Foil: A foil is another character in a story who contrasts with the main character, usually to highlight one of their attributes. On GarouMUSH, a Foil character serves much the same role. For our purposes, the Garou and their kinfolk are the 'main characters'; GarouMUSH is, as the name implies, primarily about the Garou, and that's where the game's focus is. A Foil character on the MUSH is a character that, in various ways for various reasons, is a secondary character that contrasts with the main characters. ** tl;dr Or, in less esoteric terms, a Foil's primary purpose is to enhance the story of the regular characters. A Foil player's primary responsibility is to do the same with the RP of the regular players. ** See: http://garoumush.livejournal.com/193902.html?nojs=1 * FTB: Fade To Black. A term taken from cinematography. Ending a roleplaying session with a generalised pose, often about the characters engaging in some non-world-changing activity, as if the scene was fading to black on television or film. May also be used where two characters are intimately involved, to allude to their non-PG-rated activities without engaging in associated roleplay. * Fury: Lounge slang for a member of the Black Furies, usually applied to Garou not to kin. = G = * Gazer: Lounge slang for a member of the Stargazers, usually applied to Garou not to kin. * Get: Lounge slang for a member of the Get of Fenris, usually applied to Garou not to kin. * GM: G'ame '''M'aster; Someone that oversees and officiates scenes that involve rolling dice or that have wider-ranging consequences (such as those involved with long-running plots). * Gnawer: Lounge slang for a member of the Bone Gnawers, usually applied to Garou not to kin. = H = * Handwaving: Coming to an agreement with the other players involved about something that would happen between their characters, without actually roleplaying the details. This could cover many things, but should not be used where the outcome is uncertain or important to the overall game world. = I = * IC: In Character. By convention, everything in the OOC (Out Of Character) Lounge is OOC, and everything outside the OOC lounge is IC unless explicitly tagged as OOC and kept to private pages and/or the OOC channel. IC/OOC may also occasionally be used in OOC discussions in reference to how a player is succeeding in playing their character to their own personal satisfaction ("Man, my kin is really OOC today, I think I'm channeling my Ahroun without meaning to.") = J = * = K = * Kinfetch: A low-level (often dumb) spirit tied to a young Garou with the Baptism of Fire rite. The kinfetch awakens shortly before a young Garou (cub) goes through their First Change to alert nearby Garou of the imminent event. = L = * Loungebot: A sort of "fake character" that is intended to sit around in the OOC lounge and chat, but not actually go out onto the grid and engage in RP. Sometimes also used as (and called) a "GMbot" for when a player uses it to GM a scene. Loungebots are logged in just like normal characters from the login screen, but do not possess stats and often require no further setup after creation. ** Acquisition: To get your very own loungebot, type @robot =. This will create the bot, ready for logging in. You only need to do this '''once, after which the bot remains available for your use, so remember the login information for it! = M = * MOTD: M'essage '''o'f 't'he 'D'ay, an announcement that displays when you log into the game. = N = * NPC: 'N'on-'P'''layer '''C'haracter. = O = * ONS: One Night Stand, or One Night Story, and refers to GMed events that are intended to take place in a single scene with little impact on the rest of the game. ONSen (the plural of ONS) can be run by any player with the interest to do so after a minimal 'sanity check' with a wizard. Players with significant experience GMing on GarouMUSH may run ONSen without needing to sanity check each one. ONSen are not as extensive as short term plots, or full fledged stories. * OOC: Out Of Character. By convention, everything in the OOC Lounge is OOC, and everything outside the OOC lounge is IC (In Character) unless explicitly tagged as OOC and kept to private pages and/or the OOC channel. Players are encouraged to keep IC and OOC seperate, especially with regards to knowledge of IC situations, and inter-character conflict. = P = * PC: 'P'layer 'C'haracter. * Pure One(s): Group term for the Uktena and Wendigo (and, originally, the now-extinct Croatan) = Q = * = R = * Red Mist: As in, 'a fine red mist'. Also known as, being disintegrated, or otherwise destroyed to the point of being vaporized. A metaphor for instant death. * Renunciate: A garou who has undergone the Rite Of Renunciation and has either renounced Tribe (and become a Ronin) or Auspice (also often called a Shifting Moon). * Ronin: A garou that has renounced or been thrown out of his tribe and has not been accepted by another. Almost universally a bad thing. * RoP: [[Rite of Passage|'R'''ite '''o'f 'P'assage]], when a cub is given their first rank in their tribe and officially made an "adult" within garou society. = S = * Scab: Derogatory in-character slang for a city, most commonly used by Wilderness-centric Garou but known to all. * Sept: A local community of garou, usually centered around a caern. Quite often a given sept is comprised of only one or two tribes; more mixed septs are the minority (the on-game sept at Saint Claire is an outright aberration, both being a melting pot and huge in population). * Slord: Lounge slang for a member of the Shadow Lords, usually applied to Garou not to kin. * Spanked Into A Two Week Coma: A term that appeared in an application the game once received and has been used ever since to describe someone, IC or OOC, who had a really bad and commonly embarassing run at a battle. * Spiral: IC and OOC slang for a member of the Black Spiral Dancers. * ST: 'S'tory 'T'eller, equivalent to a GM. = T = * Talon: Lounge slang for a member of the Red Talons, usually applied to Garou not to kin. * The Claw: A term that appeared in an application the game once received. Usually spelled in all caps and used for dramatic effect when overstating one's weaponry. Also applies to an actual sept position of a battle leader. = U = * = V = * = W = * Weremoose: Red * Wizzen: Also '''Wizards, the wizcorps, and staff. The folks that oversee the entire game and can make definitive rulings as to things like worldview, power-usage and player disagreements. = X = * = Y = * = Z = * Category:Reference